User talk:Shadowunleashed13
This is my talk page, where you can contact me. If you have questions, just ask! ---- Yeah I have a question! :) Is this your very own Wiki? Well later Unleashed! XxTinkaStarxX (talk) 16:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay Unleashed, I said I was sendin' a message for my request so here it is! By the way, want me to try to make you a wordmark for your wiki? I'll be awaiting to hear if yes or not. So, your page on SNN has a complex design, I would like you to make it, but using the current info on my page, do it. I'll later on edit it to make my Wiki history and all... The colors: - Borders: Black, Rounded, Striped - Background: Light Pink - Quote Background: Blue - Text: Black and White, where possible... If you don't follow, contact me! Valentine Lyria ♥ Tinka Star 21:26, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Actually the sections must be separated, and the userboxes like yours, I can't put it so right.... Well, actually the lines are after each sections... and by Striped borders, make them like yours.... Try to make it look, different! Star of Valentine ♥ Tinka 21:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh! And about the borders, I would actually like them like yours, they look neat! Anyways, do everything when you can and the way you can. Thank you very much! The Femenine Flasher ♥ Tinka 23:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Userboxes You might as well choose the one with the same shapes and sizes, I think I put way too much userboxes... VaLentin ♥ Tinka 13:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Well, sure! If you don't mind... Thanks Unleashed! Hope you don't mind my template sig page... Thankies again! 15:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! The header color is turquoise by the way! 15:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Keep fiddling, it's fitting perfect! Thank you! Well, move the userboxes, like your userbox column, put ONLY a few of the userboxes. They have to be same size... And the topic colors make them blue! Thanks! 15:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Actually for example What I'm Playing/Played section, it's colored green and the text is navy (it's fine), I would like the green to be turquoise... P.S. I'm GETTING Sonic Rush, please scratch that... Thanks again! 16:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Which? And I got a promotion? :D Thank you! 16:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to facepalm myself. Reason: I'm such a rough. Well, the Thoughts sections, how about you give it, the "ShadUnleashed touch"? Put it with Comic Sans, I think it would look... nice. Thanks. I think it's partially ready, just need that. Leave the thoughts header like that. Thankies! 17:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I love it Shad! Thanks a lot! Now I proclaim you freeee. Thanks so much! But I still want to know about the Chat Mod thing :P Seeya buddy! 17:08, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Go to my wiki and do something to join, and I'll promote you too! P.S. It's ready! Check it out on SNN! 17:18, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I forgot, how do you edit chat, add categories, whatsoever? 17:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) How did you did the thing that says "Hey, you made it." ? That's what I mean. And adding categories wrecks me. 17:24, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol, why do we keep talk paging? Here it is! Done in a flash. My wordmark idea... Why thanks, I thought I wouldn't pull it off... 18:08, February 9, 2013 (UTC) See how creative I am? No crediting, duh. But if someone asks, can you please tell them I did it? Well, thanks! 18:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Shad, do you agree if I change my username to TinkaStar only. Or keep it the same way. I'm counting on this vote... 16:22, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus My wiki and yours is the only way I can contact you, if you'll miss me. So I'll see you in a month on SNN! 01:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey sorry to contact you off wiki but first the long time between talks things have been hetic cause I've just graduatied to day so I'm done with High School. But the real reason I'm contacing you is that another adimn clamied I was editing warring and blocked me for a month the blocking because he thought I was fine but the fact that it was a month is not fine I'm wondering if you can undo it sense it's been a week which is a fitting time. Your FreindSonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 00:59, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks if you have a 3DS post your friend code or send it to me by Email and I'll take a pic of my diploma and send it and a pick of me wearing my cap and gown to you by swap note I've got another friend I've got to send those to as well.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay yea see ya soon.Sonamyfan666 a Amy Rose Expert and fan (talk) 01:35, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You want the SNN Twitter password you say? [insert mabelforcer] 18:33, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Get on SNN chat, I'll PM. [insert mabelforcer] 18:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 'of utmost importance' I want to be an admin. And i want you to nominate me. But, i don't know when i should do it; next week? Next month? I need you advice. SilverPlays97 (talk) 22:12, October 3, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I will be as active as possible and try to use good grammar. Thank you for your feedback; this will help me get closer to being an admin, but more importantly, a better user. Don't worry, i'm not mad. With band in full swing, i didn't want to be nominated this month anyway. Let's keep talking about this and when November comes we will see if i'm ready. SilverPlays97 (talk) 10:50, October 4, 2013 (UTC) ::It's been a good while. Am i improving? What can i do better? Am I Ready? I think now is a good time to start typing up a nomination; or at least think about what you want to say. I also have a date: November 10th, a Sunday. Thoughts? SilverPlays97 (talk) 23:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm on it! ;) Oh and yes, I plan to make that an emote. BlueSpeeder (talk) 03:25, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Flameguy9981 Acctually, yea. I was wondering if I could use this wiki a little for myself in the future. Would that be fine? King of All Awesome!!! (talk|1/30/2014|08:26AM) Now I can make some wonderful spam! >:D ALL THE WONDERFUL THINGS I CAN DO TO MESS UP THIS WIKI WITH PERMISSION OHNO I FORGOT TO PUT IN SIG! QUICK EDIT!!! I'm a nobody! (talk) 20:35, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Be warned, Shadowunleashed13... I AM IN SECOND PLACE AND HERE TO GIVE YOU A RUN FOR YOUR MONEY! YOU MAY HAVE THE EDGE BECAUSE YOU MADE THIS WIKI, BUT I WILL KICK YOU DOWN TO SECOND BY THE END OF FEBRUARY!!!! I'm a nobody! 21:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) um why isn't my sig working and making a link to get back to my user page? I'm a nobody! 21:39, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Sonic News Network is blocked from my school computer. Mind if you copy-and-paste your message on my talk page here so that I can know what you wanted to tell me? BlueSpeeder (talk) 16:08, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Got it (hopefully I'll be able to finish a least one of the matchups). BlueSpeeder (talk) 16:39, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Nice wiki you have there. ;) Sesn (talk) 00:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Just now. I dont really think it was nessecary since I consulted you and Sacor and am trying to tone down my behaviour. Got banned anyways. You can see my itty-bitty-rant http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Krazy_Company here. Krazy Company (talk) 15:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Just now. I dont really think I needed this since I was consulting you, Sacor and Drones about my potential ban and even hired you to warn me when I get overboard, I mean, I care man. I want to joke around, but I dont wanna offend anyone. I made with Sacor as well. You can see my non-flame explanation on my SNN talk page. Krazy Company (talk) 15:10, April 12, 2014 (UTC) He honestly wasn't saying much before or after getting onto PM.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 16:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I do. But I think one day was enough. :Sorry I replied really late. I have a connection problem today and I was a bit busy.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 18:33, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Well I think that's enough too.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 18:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) How to do the emerald awards We will start with some general things: #NEVER give handouts. No matter how much someone should have an award, don't just give it to them. That destroys any purpose in the awards. #Set up the voting 5 days before the end of the month. :If you set up late (how dare you), still leave it open for 5 days. Now, let me show you how to find users you can nominate: #For the admin, chat-mod, and rollback, that is already pre-determained. Just make sure those users followed the general rules. #EDITOR: Usualy, 3 people jump in mind: Blue, Ultra, Orb. They always get on this list (usually). Try to think of people who edit often and you SEE their edits. Look at recent activity, who is invulved in editing projects, who do you see editing every day? #SOCIAL: Mostly chat-mods are nominated for this (like 3-5 people every month). Look to see who is on the chat allot, who is making blogs, on the forums constantly, and is making a POSITIVE social environment. #BLOG: Look at the recent blog post page. Pick the highest comented blogs that are not news, morning, or comic blogs. Try to chose ORIGANAL posts. Don't put something that made users angry (like yoshiwii's stuf). #COMIC: Try to find 5 people who have made a comic this month. It doesn't have to be a sprite comic, nor popular. #NEW USER: Find 5 users who joined this past 3 months that haven't been blocked, have a good attitude, and have edited more than their user/talk page. Look on forums, blogs, and the new user registry log. #JOKER: Just try to think of people who make jokes allot. Most of these are also sprite comic makers. I will expand more on this SilverPlays97 (talk) 10:47, April 25, 2014 (UTC) :I am doing this month. You might want to make a sub page when the time is right. SilverPlays97 (talk) 21:16, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I don't know. He seems to desperately want me on chat.--SlugDrones • (Contact) 11:08, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Reply And how do you know that? Even with the proof, I cannot do much, unless he breaks the rules. Energy :Acknowledged. Since you (probably) see on the wiki, he wants me to bring his messages back. As you guess, I will not be doing that. Energy X Week 11 Hey Unleashed, Blazing here. I just wanted to tell you that I wrote down the descriptions for one of the levels in the Descriptions page. Check it out and see if I did anything wrong ^_^ Blazing Flare: GIRL ON FIRE (talk) 11:18, July 22, 2014 (UTC)BF Why thank you! By the way, I think we are done with Week 11, and one more thing, it has to be long? Blazing Flare: GIRL ON FIRE (talk) 10:50, July 23, 2014 (UTC)BF How do you feel about being Featured User? # 1. Q) Do you feel that even with Sonic Boom video games failing, the sub-franchise still has a chance? # 2. Q) Speaking of Sonic Boom, what are your current thoughts on it as a whole (video games, cartoon, and comic)? # 3. Q) What are you most hoping for in the next main-series Sonic game? # 4. Q) If you could pick any fan-character you know of and put them in a canon Sonic game, what character would you pick and why? # 5. Q) Regardless of pairings or shipping or any of that, what two Sonic characters do you think would be able to come together and provide the most functional household, and why? # 6. Q) What would you think of a Sonic manga? # 7. Q) How do you deal with it when you see people saying depressing or disparaging remarks about the Sonic franchise and its future? # 8. Q) What are your thoughts on fan-created content and its place on SNN? # 9. Q) Message Walls or Talkpages, which do you prefer? # 10. Q) You have to live in a household with your favorite and least favorite Sonic characters. How do you see that going? Type up your answers under each respective question, then copy and paste the full thing to my talkpage, preferably with coding intact. Sorry 'bout taking so long.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 10:14, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Geeky and Glitch's Chat mod nominations Hey, there, Unleashed. I'm going to be nominating Geeky and Glitch for chat mods soon, and I've just finished my drafts. I would like you to take a look at them and see what I could improve to make these look more "proffesional". Geeky: A former mod, Geeky has been sticking around in the morning hours to help look after the chat. I have taken a brief look at the wiki several times to find the chat void of admins or mods, and Geeky is there very frequently. I am now confident that he would still make a worthy chat mod, as he has proven himself to be mature and devoted to look after the chat. I can’t be on the chat EVERY morning, so Geeky will be a great help. I am fully aware of his chat ban, which may affect his odds of support, but before you lay a finger on that Oppose section, just remember Geeky has now learnt his lesson. Glitch:Another former mod, Glitch is on the same boat as Geeky. I’m sure he is also still capable of helping to moderate the chat, and has the confidence to do so. I have observed him to be on the chat roughly the same time as Geeky, so would be a great help to him. To concur with Bullet’s “Too many admins” quote, we can never have too many chat mods. The more mods, the less likely there will be a modless chat. We must stay safe. '' So what do you think? What stuff do I need to add, and what stuff do I need to remove? Sesn (talk) 21:10, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Hi! FOR THE LOVE OF TALK PAGES! The Passionate 09:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yo You don't mind if I have a dance party up in this place, right? MrBreada 20:22, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Featured User Interview This the right place? Sorry about taking so long. I'm ashamed I forgot to sign my prior comment. # 1. Q) How do you feel about Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice being delayed? # 2. Q) Do you think SEGA will release anything Sonic-related this year, given the delay? # 3. Q) What's your most memorable experience on SNN? # 4. Q) Do you read the comics? If so, what do you think of them? # 5. Q) What video game character would you most like to see get some development? # 6. Q) What's your favorite cartoon series? # 7. Q) Do you spend any time on other Sonic-related wikis? # 8. Q) Who would you say is the most despicable Sonic villain? # 9. Q) What RPG classes would you see some of the primary Sonic characters as? # 10. Q) What do you think would be the most amusing AU for Sonic? There you go.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 10:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) This is stupidly way-past last minute, but I forgot to ask how you felt about being Featured User. I want to finally get it done, but it didn't feel right leaving that out. Sorry.--[[User:Kagimizu|'''Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 10:37, October 2, 2015 (UTC)